16 October 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-10-16 ; Comments *Programme is broadcast from London rather than Peel Acres, as Peel is appearing at Fabric the following evening. *First play on the programme for Amsterdam's "Does This Train Stop On Merseyside?", taken from a promotional compilation CD put together by the Picket club in Liverpool. Peel's opinion: "I hope nobody will be offended - they ought to be rather flattered, actually - if I say that for older listeners anyway, this sounds amazingly like something that Pete Wylie might have done." *The Red Foley & Ernest Tubb single was another purchase from the record fair in Bury St Edmunds at the weekend. Peel says that he used to have a version of the song performed by Frankie Vaughan. *Peel takes issue with the press release that comes with the Corrigan single, saying how he finds it off-putting when attempts are made to describe a band's music with nonsense along the lines of, "Imagine Lou Reed fist-fighting with PJ Harvey with Coldplay watching. You think, 'what does that mean?' I can't imagine that. My imagination doesn't take me that far. With Nick Cave standing in another room... watching television. You think, 'get off!'" Sessions *Plaid #3. Recorded 2003-10-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :JP: "Let's start with a love song." *Wage Of Sin: When I Broke Your Heart I Shattered Mine (LP - The Product Of Deceit & Loneliness) Burial *Freddy Fresh & MPC Genius: Track 1 (LP - The Trainspotters Dream Mastermix Vol.2) Delic :JP: "I recognised the voice of Liberace in there, I think. A great hero. Used to have a programme you know on Radio Luxembourg, it was probably called something like, 'The Liberace Half-Hour' or 'quarter of an hour' or something. Listening to it was like... wading through treacle. It was an extraordinary experience but I used to make a point of listening to it every week nevertheless." *Paper Cut Out: Less A Roof, More A Ceiling (B-side 'Rats!' 7"') Jealous *Plaid: Even Spring (Peel Session) *Marked Men: Hate Me Anyway (LP - The Marked Men) Rip Off *Amsterdam: Does This Train Stop On Merseyside? (LP - Rhyme Pays: Liverpool Compilation) Picket *Unannounced extract of an American preacher used as segue. *Ascii Disko: Cool (LP - Ascii Disko) L'Age D'Or *Richie Feelings: Dancing Class (7") Stone Love *Karlheinz: Starvation Disease (LP - My Malady) Mental Monkey *Erase Errata: Retreat! The Most Familiar (LP - At Crystal Palace) Blast First *Plaid: Barbega (Peel Session) *Slumber Party: Strawberry Sunday (LP - Slumber Party) Poptones *Pete Johnson & Albert Ammons: Cuttin' The Boogie (78) His Master's Voice (Pig's Big 78) :JP: "We've got a new member of the team, by the way. I should have mentioned that at the start of the programme. He's called Mark. He's pretty quiet at the moment but I fear that won't last." *OVe-NaXx: F1 Crazy Race (Compilation LP - Ballroom Blitz) Deathsucker *Red Foley & Ernest Tubb: No Help Wanted No.2 (7") Decca *Darkness vs SFB: I Believe In A Thing Called Love (12") White Label *Some Girls: Pale Pink Vodka Veins (7" EP - The Blues) Deathwish :JP: "Spunky kids with their eyes on the stars..." *Plaid: Cedar City Beatless (Peel Session) *Corrigan: Hope (CD single) Bright Star *Stylus: Icicle Tricycle (LP - Seasons) Ochre *Brother Claude Ely: There Ain't No Grave Gonna Hold My Body Down (LP Sampler - Goodbye Babylon) Dust-To-Digital *Alexander Kowalski: Emtec (LP - (Response)) Kanzleramt *Fall: The Past #2 (LP - The Real New Fall LP) Action *Beenie Man: Good To Stay (7") Stone Love *Venetian Snares: Abomination St. (LP - The Chocolate Wheelchair Album) Planet Mu *Sharkey & Robbie Long: Where's The Party At? (12") Bonkerz *Plaid: AWOTM (Peel Session) *Hindi Guns: I Don't Wanna Drink Mercury (7") French Fan Club :Radio 1 news jingle starts instead of intended track. (Wrong Track Moment) *Boxed In: Rocket Science (7" EP - Boxed In) Busted Heads *DJ SS: The Lighter (12") Formation File ;Name *John_Peel_20031016.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment